PokéHearts
by Kai Hero
Summary: "The Elite Four is in danger. We need your help," Professor Oak told me quietly. Thus begun my adventure with my four Nobody friends to save the Elite Four.


**Woop! Finally finished it, and finally uploaded it! The idea came to me one day, and after a few discussions with a few friends, I decided to do it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. However, I own Kai, Chase, The Elementals and this story :)  
**

* * *

Prologue

Escaping the lab was hard. Really hard. I got hurt. Badly. Chase and Shadow helped me escape, both of them worried about my physical and mental state, which were both under severe danger if I stayed there any longer. I was worried that my brother and my best friend were going to be punished for helping me, but they told me to forget about it.

Well, maybe I should go back to the beginning. I was 10 years old, and escaping from the home I'd lived in for the past 5 years; a laboratory where myself, Chase, Shadow and twelve others were experimented on, and trained to be fighters. Kalona, or Sensei as he made us call him, paid particular attention to me and my abilities, and trained me harder than any of the others. I was called Project Ultima; a child with the ability to control all of the elements, to speak to Pokémon and heal them, to change appearance at will, and I was experimented on to be able to change into any Pokémon. The others were also experimented on, but only to the extent of there abilities and powers.

* * *

When I escaped from the laboratory, I kept running. All the training and experiments had made me incredibly strong and fast. I got attacked after my fifth day by Heartless, and beings that I'd later find out were called Nobody's. Three beings in long black coats with the hoods up appeared, summoning their weapons. There was no need. I was able to hold my own in a battle, and quickly summoned my weapon; a Keyblade. I quickly took care of the Heartless/Nobody threat, with some help from the mysterious individuals. My long black hair had been cut to half its length in the fight. I sighed and I pointed my Kingdom Key at the nearest of the three figures.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out, my voice distant and harsh. It was hard to talk after the amount of days I'd spent silent.

"Relax," the one who I was pointing at said. "We're not here to hurt you. In fact, we were trying to save you. Not that you needed it," he added, looking at my Keyblade.

"Who are you?" I repeated, my voice a little softer.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorised?" He replied, pulling his hood back to reveal longish red spiky hair, bright sea green eyes and strange purple triangle tattoos.

"I'm Zexion," The shorter of the three said. He pulled his hood down, and I saw that he had bright blue eyes and hair similar to Chase's, but slightly thicker, and grey, with strands of bluish grey.

"Hey, I'm Demyx," The last figure said. He had piercing green eyes and sandy blond hair that was a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk. He was grinning at me, desummoning his Sitar.

"Hmm," I murmured quietly. Should I tell them? _Well, they did just help me, _I thought to myself. The three patiently waited for me while I pondered. "I'm Kairomi Hero," I said slowly, looking at the three. "But call me Kai," I added, glowering at the three. The three of them shared a strange glance. I was confused, but didn't ask.

"Hmm… Kai huh?" Axel said, smiling widely.

"Yep," I said, nodding. "And this is my friend, Sparky." I took a Pokéball out of my pocket, holding it to the side of me. "Sparky! C'mon out!" I said, tapping the button on the ball. A bright light flashed around us, and my Pokémon appeared at my feet. Sparky the Pichu looked up at me with huge eyes, glaring at me.

"Pi pi! CHU!" She screeched at me.

"I know you don't like the Pokéball," I sighed. "But it was crucial at the time Sparky. C'mon, if I didn't do that, then we would have been caught days ago." I stroked Sparky's fluffy head, and she continued to glare at me, her body creating an electric charge.

"Ouch!" I said, jumping back from the static shock that charged from my hand through my body. I realised what Sparky was doing, and took a few steps back. "Don't," I said, raising my hands. "You'll only hurt yourself!" Sparky just growled in response. I sighed again. She ran at me with her body glowing from the electrical charge. She threw herself at me with as much force as she could muster, knocking me to the floor. "Ow…" I muttered.

"You ok?" Demyx asked, standing well away from the pair of us, afraid of the electrical charge that was flowing through us.

"Yeah…" I muttered. I pushed my body back, so I was leaning on my hands. I through my feet forward, forcing the rest of my body to follow. I landed lightly on my feet, and looked at Sparky, who was stumbling around dizzily. I sighed again, picking Sparky up and held her close. "I told you…" I murmured.

"Chu…" She replied dizzily.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with us," Axel said suddenly.

"What? Why?" I asked, taking a few steps back from them.

"Because we can keep you safe from the Heartless," Zexion replied calmly. He held his hand out to me. I shook my head.

"Why should I trust you?" I snapped at the three. They just sighed and shock their heads.

"You're just gonna have to," Axel murmured, his green eyes boring into mine.

"Argh!" I shouted suddenly, throwing my free hand to my head.

"Kai…" I heard the familiar voice whisper in my head.

"Crap…" I muttered, wincing. "He's close…"

"Please, trust us," Zexion said hypnotically, walking closer to me, hand still extended. I dizzily took his gloved hand.

"Kai!" The voice was real this time. The voice of Sensei. I gulped, ready to run. I looked up at the three men, who looked at each other, nodding.

"C'mon," Zexion said, and he created a Dark Portal. Axel and Demyx walked through it first. Zexion gently, but quickly, led me through the portal, away from the approaching Sensei.

* * *

We appeared in a tall white room, circled with thirteen huge white chairs of varying heights. Nine of these chairs were occupied. All of the people were wearing black coats with the hoods up, much like Axel, Demyx and Zexion had before they'd revealed themselves.

"What's this?" The figure on the tallest chair asked, his deep, slow voice filling the room.

"She was being attacked by the Heartless, Superior," Zexion said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "But it wasn't just the Heartless," He added, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. I glanced up at him curiously.

"What else could be attacking a child?" The 'Superior' asked, sounding as curious as I looked.

"Nobody's," Zexion answered shortly. "But I know why. Her heart is extremely strong, attracting both." He looked down at me, smiling slightly. He then looked back up. "But that's not the only reason why they were attracted to her."

"A strong heart?" The voice of the Superior asked, sounding thoughtful. "Hmm… What was the other reason?" Zexion looked back at Axel and Demyx, and the both grinned. He then looked back down at me, bending down to whisper in my ear.

"Show him your weapon," He murmured quietly. I grinned. I threw my right arm out to the side of me, summoning my Kingdom Key. The people in the room were speechless. I took the chance I had, and grabbed what was left of my once long hair. I pulled it backwards slightly, slicing my Keyblade through it, shortening it to the same length as Chase's. I watched as the strands of hair fell around me.

"You… You're a wielder of the Keyblade?" The Superior asked finally, after all the strands of hair had fallen to the ground. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kairomi Hero," I answered. "But call me Kai, otherwise I _will_ use this Keyblade to turn you into dust," I added threateningly. Sounds of sudden laughter filled the room. Everyone was laughing.

"I see that you _are_ strong," The Superior said, once he had sobered up. "My name is Xemnas." He pulled his hood back, revealing long grey hair, tawny yellow eyes, and a tanned complexion. "I am the Superior to Organization XIII."

* * *

That was seven years ago. I'd spent almost that whole time with the Organization. A whole being surrounded by Nobody's. Not that I was complaining. The Organization had become the family I'd never had. Axel, Demyx and Zexion had become my closest and best friends in the Organization, although I was friends with Marluxia and Larxene.

But three years ago, when the stars started to die, I left. I became friends with Sora, and helped him save the worlds. When we went to Castle Oblivion, I stuck by him as he lost his memories of our adventures and of Kairi. I helped Riku save his best friend. And when Namine put Sora to sleep to help him regain his memories, I went back with Axel, worried for my newest friends, and upset over the death of one of my best friends, Zexion. I stayed with the Organization, becoming close to Roxas, who'd become another one of my best friends, and Xion. When Roxas went, I left with him. I stayed with him in Twilight Town until he and Sora became one again. I cried when I lost Roxas. I stayed with Sora on his adventures, felt cut up when Demyx disappeared into the darkness. I mourned over Axel when he faded into nothing. I helped Sora and Riku in the final moments, and killed the only man who had ever been like a father to me; Xemnas.

I went back with them to the Destiny Islands. I stayed there for a few months, but felt a strange longing to go back to the World That Never Was. I went back, saying goodbye to my friends, the one's who had stayed with me through thick and thin. Riku especially. During our time at Castle Oblivion, Riku and I had become close. So close in fact, that I ended up living with him, as I had no where else to go.

* * *

As me and Sparky wondered the corridors of the Castle That Never Was, I was drawn to the Proof Of Existence. I walked in, and looked at the graves of my fallen friends, the tombstones of my Nobody family. I stood in the middle of the room, tears filling my eyes and spilling over. Suddenly, as my teardrops hit the floor, a dozen lights filled the room. I hit the floor, clutching my suddenly aching head. The pain, alongside the lights, was blinding. I managed to see figures appear from the graves before blacking out.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself looking into bright green eyes. At first, I thought I was back at the Destiny Islands, and it was Riku standing over me, worried for some reason. That was until I noticed the flaming red spikes and purple tattoos.

"AXEL!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around my friend. I calmed down enough to realise that the room was filled with the Organization. "How?" I choked out, fresh tears brimming my eyes.

"We don't know," Axel said, smiling brightly. "One minute I was fading into Nothing, and wandering the realms between Light and Dark, the next, I was here. We all were."

"Maybe it was something to do with your tears?" Zexion suggested, hesitantly raising his gloved finger to my face, gently wiping the tears from under my eyes. "I'm sure I read someone once that tears have healing powers."

"Who cares?" Demyx exclaimed excitedly, causing Zexion to throw him a dirty look. Demyx ignored him and carried on. "We're back! That's all that matters!"

The others nodded and agreed with little murmurs.

"Roxy!" I squealed suddenly, throwing my arms around blond, who laughed in my ear. And that was it. The floodgates to my tears had opened, and I was being squeezed in a group hug by Axel, Demyx, Roxas and even Zexion, although it seemed that he was dragged into it. Even Larxene and Marluxia joined, although the former joined momentarily and wouldn't admit it later. We were all laughing when we broke apart, and I wiped away the happy tears that streamed down my face.

"Good evening," A familiar slow and deep voice spoke out. We all turned to the face the stairs leading up, and found Xemnas standing there, with his hand on Namine's shoulder.

"Superior! Namine!" I shouted out, beaming at them. Namine smiled back, before suddenly running down the steps and throwing herself into Roxas' arms. We all looked at them in slight shock, as they both started blushing, realising what they'd done. They stepped back out of each others arms, smiling sweetly at each other, and I could see the undying love that they felt each other, hearts or no hearts.

"Kai," Xemnas said in his annoyingly slow voice, walking (or is it gliding?) down the stairs towards us, his tanned face lit up by the flash of his white teeth as he smiled at us. "Thank you."

* * *

That was a month ago. I was living with the Organization again, spending time with my friends and family. Me, Roxas and Namine sometimes snuck off to go to the Destiny Islands to see Sora, Kairi and Riku. They were always happy to see us, and we'd hang around with them until the sunset, where Roxas would frequently remind us why the sunset red.

On one particular morning, I was woken up by Demyx, who decided to teleport into my room and shake my bed until I woke up.

"WHY DEMYX? WHY!" I screamed at him as I chased him down the corridors with Oblivion in my hand, ready to attack him.

"XEMNAS ORDERED A MEETING! HE WANTED EVERYONE TO COME!" He yelled as he did everything to evade me.

"Oh," I said simply, stopping and lowering my weapon. "Why didn't you just say?"

"Because you started to attack me before I could tell you!" He whimpered.

"That's because you woke me up jumping on me and shaking my bed," I replied, throwing my arm round his neck. "I'm sorry Dem-Dem!"

"It's ok," He mumbled, still slightly scared. I laughed.

"Let'sa go!" I shouted as we both teleported to his chair in the Round Room. Oh, I forgot to mention it, but I don't have my own chair, so I sit with whomever.

"Good morning," Xemnas slowly said, making me want to throw something at him. "Kai, I have a mission for you."

"Hmm?" I replied, hanging my head over the seat, bored.

"A certain danger has arisen in the Pokémon World. The danger is a Heartless threat that is being caused by a group of people you know very well," He said, his eyes burning into mine. I swallowed, narrowing my eyes. A weird feeling knotted in my stomach, and I knew who it was before he even said it. "The Elementals."

I snarled and backflipped off of the chair, freefalling until I teleported to Xemnas' chair. I glared down at him, Keyblade pointed at him, with Sparky's Pokéball in my other hand. I pressed the button, releasing Sparky, who looked up at me with determined eyes. She suddenly glowed with an unusual light, and Sparky the Pikachu stared at me, a smirk playing at her mouth.

"We're in," I snarled down at Xemnas, who nodded.

"You won't be doing this alone," He said. "Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Zexion will be joining you." I looked down to my four friends who all nodded with grim expressions.

That was how my adventure with my four Nobody friends in the Pokémon World began.

* * *

**There ya go :) Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was really long, but I didn't know how to shorten it O_O Sorry ^_^'**

**Reviewers will get cookies :3**


End file.
